dragons and berk
by qballisman
Summary: Hiccup left berk 10 years ago with toothless and came back at 25 he has a girlfriend that is a godess a enemy called drago and a human dragon hybrid as a friend.what happens when he gets married and has to have a war with drago bloodvist.
1. homecoming

This is a idea I got from the zero to hero story. What would happen if hiccup left with toothless and returned 10 years later?

I was flying on toothless when I saw berk my girlfriend the godess frey said let's go to berk. I said let's go home. We landed in the forest and they just went flying. I sat in the town hall. One man asked What can I get you mr... I said nightfury. He said ok mr nightfury what do you want? I said do you know where my father is? He asked what is his name? I said stoick the vast. He said he only had one son hiccup. That is my old name. He gasped and yelled get stoick! I said I can wait. Stoick came in 20 minutes later and I got up. I said hi stoick it's been too long. Stoick said who are you? I said I left 10 years ago dad. He said hiccup? That's not possible you were killed by a dragon. I said hold on. I blew a whistle and 10 seconds later a black dragon covered in armor with a girl that also had armor on and she got off the dragon and smiled at me. I said this is the dragon that I escaped on a decade ago. One man said what is it? I said a nightfury. They all ducked and I laughed and said why is it people always do that when I say toothless' species of dragon? One man came up and said hey hiccup so how fast is the nightfury? I smiled and said well fishlegs andI know it is you he is 100 mph. He said ok iI'll come back with the book later so we can fill out the pages on nightfury. Frey then came to me and said so when do you want to get married? I said 1 week. She said wait what about your dad? I said why do you think I came back? I came back for his blessing and to live here once again and not in asgard. She said shhhhhh someone might here you. I said they will find out. Mostly astrid. Frey said oh ya love triangle? I said no way I know you are the godess of love, war, etc . but only one on one marriages for me. She sighed and said it was worth a try. I said ok lets tell my dad most of the story. Then someone came another nightfury I said hey toothless your girlfriend is here! He came on a running. And toothless said hiccup stop teasing and she is my soon to be mate! That is the same thing. I smiled and nodded and said you 2 go to the spot. They flew off. I think she will want kids a day after our marriage. I said uhhh dad I um well the only reasons I came back is for your blessing of my marriage with the goddess frey and to live here in the mountin and have a family then die. Oh and be cheif when you retire. He said ok. I was kind of shocked and well expecting a yell or a face or something. I said ok a week until the marriage. He nodded. I said I have the rings and clothes coverd so just plan the cake and the people and all that. He asked oh and where have you lived for 10 years? I said oh um ...asgard. Stoick was shocked and said so does odin have a beard? I said no he looks like a 13 year old. But his other form yes. He said ok and thor? I said he looks like you. With short hair a short beard and a cape. (He loocks like thor from the movies). I said oh and loki wants me dead for um tricking him. Stoick laughed. I said oh and I might leave evry so often to fight drago bloodvist. Stoick widened his eyes and said drago? The man who tried to burn me? I nodded. Then a man dragon thing came and said hiccup drago is coming for you and berk! I said great how long? He said 2 weeks. I said ok dad prpare my wedding then prepare for war. I will try to destroy the first 10 ships. Stoick said um what is that and drago is com7ng?! I said he is half man half dragon amd his name is dragon and yes drago is coming. I will have to call in the hell boys. I said dragon get the hell boys from asgard. In frey's room drunk. He nodded and flew up into a portal.


	2. death finds the truth

Hi guys thanks for the review I will keep hiccup and frey together and if you want I will add astrid in. I will now call dragon death it just sounds more scary. I will not really bring him up much not until drago comes. Hiccup and gods can talk to dragons and hiccup will get married but he could add astrid if you guys want him to. Oh and I will actually put different povs like for astrid frey stoick hiccup drago and mabye death. Also other characters that will come up later. Enjoy and review!

Hiccup pov: I was sleeping in my old room when toothless woke me up by biting my left foot. I yelled at him and he said I am hungry feed me hiccup! I went and got him some fish then he ate it and death came. He smiled and whispered something to toothless which made him laugh. I said what did you tell him death? He smiled and said you can't threaten me I am immortal until I have children. For a reason odin knows. I said I do to he told me and it is because you are the only one of your kind and you are like 20 but really you are 50 and you will live to be 100 so you must find someone and have kids most likely a human. He smiled and flew off. I swear he acts like a newborn baby or something. But I do not want to tick him off or he will kill me. I am mortal but not a normal person.

Toothless pov: There is one dragon I know for certain that I love luna my mate. We will also have hatchlings soon well the eggs anyway. I have to tell hiccup. I flew to hiccup and well said I have great news I am going to be a papa! Hiccup gasped and said was it good? I looked at him confused and realized what he meant. I roared at him and said that is none of your well it was good but still none of your business. I think I have had alot of fun with hiccup so I said have you done it with frey? He blushed and said um well I uh she uh well the thing is I do not want to be a well I am sure stoick wants grandchildren so I guess so and yes I have but um she was um mad at me so she hurt me and well cut my leg and I yelled and we did not um start so um she does not want to do it. I laughed and said you are so funny when you mumble or get confused or something like that. I flew off and fell asleep in the cove.

Death pov: I have never ever thought that I was the only one of my kind so I guess that I need to find a mate or girlfriend mabye astrid her parents died 2 years ago thanks to dragons. Mabye I can help her and mabye get something out of it like love. I flew to her house and I saw her getting into other clothes amd I loocked away when I looked at her again she was staring at me. I went into the front door and well went to her room and said astrid um I know what happened to your parents and I wanted to help you but I will most likely outlive you and dragons and mabye thor or odin the teen. I never did like odin much. I just want a friend. I heard her say you were in asgard? I said well hiccup has lived there the past 5 years and me along with him. Astrid asked so why did you come here friend and yes you are my friend. I said well...I um just found out I will not be immortal forever and the way to do that is to have kids but not soon so I like you and I just want to ask would you be my girlfriend? She gasped and said I um here is the thing um well I can't say no I don't want to break your heart so I will get to know you and we will see. He said thank odin! I thought you would say hell no you are a monster! I sighed. Ok see ya later I said.

Ok guys tell me what you want for death to find someone else or to get astrid. Oh and please review I just love those!


	3. astrid's choice

Hey guys um you will have to see about death and astrid and um drago is still coming. Anyway enjoy and guest please be nice jerk!

Death pov: I was just sleeping when astrid woke me up and I just looked at her and said go away! She punched me and I fell on my head and got up. I loocked at her and just well I guess 5 minutes and she broke the silence by saying hey um I think I want to get to know you now. I smiled and picked her up on my shoulders and flew to the cove. I heard her scream and hold onto my neck. I laughed and slowed down to about 10 mph and she was only amazed. I saw her move her hand through the clouds and I said this is how it feels to be a dragon astrid. She smiled and kissed my cheek and I blushed but noone can tell since my skin is black mostly and covered in scales. I said so does that mean yes to my question? I said. She smiled and nodded I yelled yes and actually roared not on purpose though. She smiled and said I love you death but what about hiccup. I said um he is you know scared of me because I am one of the few things that can kill him. She smiled and said about the kids thing I am not ready for that but I will be eventually. I simply said I understand. We reached the cove and my old friend thor was there. I said hey what are you doing here? He smiled and said well odin heard that you got a girlfriend astrid and sent me to um watch over you since drago and all that. I smiled and said protect her not me I don't need it. Thor said is that astrid I can see why you like her she kind of looks like a godess but oh ya right um never mind. I said dude I want to outlive a god namely you but I love her and she does me so I can settle for living to be 160 to 170! She said wait how old are you. I said well I stopped aging at 20 but I was born 50 years smiled and said 160 nope 152. I smiled and howled a dragon howl of excitement. Thor only smiled and said when will you stop being a dragon er half one. I spit fire on his shoe and he screamed in pain and took off his boot and put it in the water and it dried after 1 minute. Me and astrid laughed and thor took out his hammer and said I love this game. He hit me with his hammer and I turned into a mini queen dragon and set him on fire and he jumped into the lake and said you win! Me and astrid laughed again and went to hiccup.

Hiccup pov: I saw astrid riding death and something flying behind death. When they landed I saw thor and saidhey thor how's your old dad odin! I saw frey bow but I said he is like our best man in the wedding tomorrow. She got up and thor said this is berk you said that stoick looked like odins true form but I do not see him! I said he is right behi d you. Stoick said who is this? Thor said I am thor you do look something like odin so how are you? Stoick gasped and said good I am luck I already met a godess or I would have a heart attack. Thor laughed and said let us feast for um a marriage that comes and for death finding his love! Death said thor! I said who is it death your friend ruffnut? Death said thor why ok um it is uh a um astrid. I am not a good lyer. Thor said oops sorry old pal. I gasped and everyone was staring at astrid and then stoick said are you sure astrid? Astrid nodded and said I said I would think about it and I said yes. Stoick said ok lets celabrate a wedding tomorrow and a future couple. Everyone went to the great hall.

Astrid pov: Death would not leave me alone evryone called me demon lover so I said death show them the 624 move. He changed into a changewing vanished then reappeared on the ceiling then spit acid on a chair and it melted and vanished as well and he went next to me changed into a nightfury and licked me 10 times and evryone laughed even me and thor. I got up he changed into a... a... dragon made of bones and gobber yelled bonenapper! Death nodded and changed to normal you know his form. Death said ask I will change into any dragon you want.

Ok guys I know that was weird but the next chapter will be mostly love no nudity but new house all that.


	4. the wedding and astrid

Hey guys uh thanks for the review hiccup will stick with freya and this chapter is the wedding! Finally am I right? So enjoy and see what happens.

Death pov: It is the wedding day I am the best man and I am not a man. Thor will be the 2nd best man he did not care much. I got to get 2nd slice of the cake. Ok stoick just was sauing all the boring stuff and now they are saying I do. They are kissing yay the sky rumbled that is good the gods are happy. Hiccup said thanks I would just like to say that I will live in the mountins 2 miles from here I will come down and I will have kids dad. Evryone laughed even thor and I. Hiccup continued saying well I just would like to say tomorrow prepare for war so do not get drunk! Evryone laughed again. I said I can't get drunk! I had brought a suit of armor that was mine in my pocket. It loocked like the destroyer but it was put on your chest then it covered your entire body. It allows me to fly breathe fire and all that but not change into dragons. It can also shoot plazma blasts from the palms. I put on the suit of armor and said ok someone throw a axe at me! Astrid threw a axe at my leg but it just bounced off the armor. Mabye because it is made of annamantium( the metal wolverine's skeleton is made of). I smiled and said I love asgard armor made of future metals. Hiccup said no repealing the future! I said opps. Well it is not revealing the future sort of. I said um where is astrid? Evryone looked for her and said don't know. I sniffed the air and got her scent and followed it but there was something else a dragon or something. I reached the end of the scent to reach astrid knocked out and bleeding I gasped and put my head on her chest I heard breathing and a heartbeat I was happy. I picked her up and flew as fast as I could to the village and when I got there I said where is the healer! Evryone pointed to the top of the mountain and I flew there. I gently put astrid on the table and yelled help! She came out and put bandages on her and a few stitches and I said thank you I will move her to the chief's home. She nodded. I picked her up and saw hiccup and stoick so I said hiccup stoick um astrid is going to stay in hiccup's room while she has her injuries and they loocked at her and nodded. I went to the cheif's house and set her on hiccup's bed. She was starting to wake up and she was groaning.

Astrid pov: I woke up in a room next to death and started to touch his arm then he turned to me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and said what happened. Death said I was going to ask you the same thing. I groaned and saw my injuries and said how bad and how long do I stay here? Death smiled and said well...it is as bad as fighting a wolf and surviving. And you will stay here not leaving this bed in hiccup's old room for a week. I said then I will be healed? He said no you can leave here but with me or hiccup and you will stay with me. I smiled a ok look. He smiled and said bye I love you. I said I love you to. He left. It felt like a day but it was only a hour until death came with food for a week with 2 people. I said are you staying with me? He smiled a yes look. He got into bed next to me and said let me try something. He changed into a night fury but held onto me and I felt no pain. I was a nightfury as well!I said um what did you do? He said that he shared a small amount of his magic with me and you will now heal in a day to get out of bed. I said ok and I curled up next to him. Hiccup just was staring at us and smiled and said having fun being a dragon astrid? Me and death both jumped. I said hey go away. I just remembered he can't understand dragon. But hiccup said what why did you say hey and yes I can speak to dragons but it was a gift from Odin. I smiled and licked death and he got warmer. He just licked me on the nose. Hiccup got in bed next to me on the left and he said should I you know do magic death? Death ndded and stopped licking me and watcjed hiccup so did I. Hiccup got a flute and played a song that was weird but then wnen ot was finished je was a nightfury as well. Death said I love hocus pocus. I smiled fell asleep right after hiccup and death.

Hiccup pov: I was sleeping with astrid and remembered that I am married so I changed back to human and left. I found frey waiting for me and she put her sword to my chest and I put my hands up. She slapped me and it hurt so much it broke my nose and she said oh my gosh I am sorry for that but you did just cheat on me. I said no I deserved it I was wrong but oh wait what about my mom! Oh shit she will kill me for not inviting her. Just after I said that I saw cloudjumper and said I'm dead. She loocked mad but I ran and said death help me she is here my mom is here. He woke up and said hold on let me get outside. We went out side he changed into a very small green death and swallowed me.

Frey pov: I said why did you? Death pointed to hiccup's mom valka and she said where is oh spit him out. Death said when I die. Valka said where is he? Death pointed to his belly and hiccup said mom you will not kill me. Valka poked death somewhere that made him puke out hiccup. I saod do not kiss me until you take a bath. Death changed back and said um astrid is um I got to go check oh dang it. Death ran in hiccup's house.


	5. I'm sorry bad news authors note

Hey guys I might not write that many chapters with school coming up so I will write 2 to 3 chapters 4 if you are lucky. Hope for the best I will tell you when I end the story.


	6. drago attacks and last chapter :(

Hey guys enjoy this story!

Death pov: I ran to astrid waking up and changed into a nightfury. I said what do you want to do? She just gave me the I don't know look. I said well why not meet hiccup's mom? She said ok. Hiccup was being yelled at until valka saw astrid and said is that luna? Hiccup said no that is astrid death did it to save her life. I changed into my true form and said yes she was found yesterday after the wedding by me and plus she is my girlfriend. Valka said um that is um well not right bit to save her life then yes. Just do npt get her pregnant while like that. I said it will turn out the same way. I changed into a nightfury touched astrid and changed her and me back to normal. I smiled and kissed her and she said ow ow ow my head body arms and legs hurt. I said the one you will get a scar out of is that one on your side and it took 3 stitches. She said ok.

Astrid pov: I was walking with death evrywher since evryone is preparing for a war. I think that we should use magic but thor and death has that covered. I was almost healed after 12 days tomorrow at noon drago will be here. I think I might die but maybe not. I said um death I would like to talk with you in private. He said the woods or the alley. I said woods. He walked me to the woods. I said ok I wwanted to do this. I kissed him and tackled him it did not mader I was healed. I kissed him for 2 minutes then I needed to breathe. I said I love you and I will to the day I die. He pushed me back on the ground and kissed my neck and we heard thor walking to us and we jumped up and said he ruined our fun. Thor came and said did I intrude on anything? We nodded. He smiled and said oh you trying to you know do it. We blushed and shook our heads sideways.

Hiccup pov: I woke up to people screaming at something it was a giant dragon. It covered all the island in ice freezing everything even me and we were stuck like that till the end of time.

THE END.

Was that good? I will write another story soon but mabye not so no reviews but you can send me messages.


End file.
